1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation switch unit for selectively operating more than two switches and, more precisely, it relates to an operation switch unit for an electrically driven zoom lens camera in which the zooming operation can be effected by a zoom motor.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known lens shutter type of cameras or single-lens reflex cameras in which the zooming operation can be effected by a zoom motor. In such an electrically driven zoom lens camera, momentary type or push button type zoom switches for forward and reverse rotation of the zoom motor are provided. In a conventional electrically driven zoom lens camera, the zoom switches are functionally and operationally independent from an electromagnetic shutter release switch which is usually provided in the camera. Usually, the zoom switches and the release switch are provided on an upper right portion of a rear surface and on a right end portion of an upper surface of the camera body, as viewed from the rear, respectively, for convenience of a photographer to operate the switches with his or her thumb and forefinger. However, it is particularly difficult for a photographer to operate the zoom switches provided on the upper right portion of the rear surface of the camera body while looking at an object to be photographed through a finder, since his or her forehead interferes with the zoom switches. To prevent this interference, it is necessary to provide the finder as far left as possible when viewed from the rear, resulting in limited freedom of design of the camera. This is a serious problem, particularly with a compact and small camera.